Run Away From the Past
by Invisible Rose
Summary: Major AU. What happens when Cuddy isn't Dean of Medicine and is married to House but her past is coming back to haunt her?  This fic is a little out there and there will possibly be a lot of smut, but please read the first chapter give it a shot. Thanks
1. Who's that Girl?

Disclamer: I don't own House.

A/N: So yes I know many of you are thinking "Are you really posting another story?" Well the answer is yes, yes I am. It's another big AU but it's going to be a fun and angst filled ride. For those of you that are a fan of my other stories I am still working on them it's just I don't have a lot of time between school and work. College is a lot, espesially when you are living on your own and have to work while you're going to school. I am trying to get everything worked on though and I will try and do some major posting over Thanksgiving break. Oh, and a special note to those of you that are reading Marked, I do have some of the newest chapter done I'm just a little stuck on it but I'm plugging away and do really hope to get more up soon. Don't be afraid to message me if you have any ideas you would like to share or if you just want to chat. Enough with this though on with the story and please review. It really helps me write faster if I know that people are reading.

* * *

**Run Away From The Past**

**Chapter One**

**Who's that Girl?**

"Chase, who's that woman with House?" Cameron asked curiously. She had only been working for House for about two weeks but she already had a crush on him.

"Most likely one of his hookers, making a hospital visit," Foreman said before Chase could answer. While Foreman had been there even a shorter time then Cameron he had already developed a strong dislike for his boss.

"Actually that's Lisa, and she's House's wife," Chase said simply continuing with his cross word puzzle.

"Wife!" Foreman and Cameron yelled at the same time in surprise.

"What do you mean wife? He doesn't wear a ring," Cameron said disappointed she didn't even have a chance.

"So, not everyone does. Lisa wears hers on a necklace and when she's at work she doesn't wear them at all," Chase continued, already having had this conversation a few times before. Through out the course of the year he had worked with House five other ducklings had come and gone. Each time a new one came the first time Lise showed up the same questions were always asked.

"How do you know that?" Foreman asked interest peaked.

"Because I've seen her at her work, she said if I wanted to stare at her I should come see her show," Chase said with a shrug.

"Her show?"

"Is she an artist or something?" Cameron asked confused.

"Well it's definitely something." He responded with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your ducklings are staring at us," Lisa said stepping closer to her husband.

"Really, maybe you should do a trick," he said with a smile.

"Don't think so, that's just for you and work, but we could pull the blinds and make them think we're having sex. Actually, scratch that, let's just have sex." She said pulling him into a kiss and straddling his lap.

"As much as I would love that Dick wouldn't be happy about that and considering Ginger doesn't work at the club anymore we can't bribe him like we used to," He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Damn, I forgot about that. I guess we could mess with the two new ducklings then. Chase knows too much about me to really mess with him," she suggested with a shrug.

"Don't talk about Chase, you talk about him too much as it is and I'm still mad that you basically dragged him to a show," House said with a bit of bite in his tone.

"I did not drag him. I simply invited him and why do you have such a problem with me talking about him, hm? He's like a puppy," she smiled enjoying her husband's jealousy.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"He's like a puppy," she said again. "He follows you around and he makes a mess but he can learn and he's adorable. Puppy, simple."

"Ok, you're allowed to talk about him." House said smiling at the description.

"Wonder if Shell and me could get him to do that?" she pondered with a cute frown on her face.

"Do what?" He asked smiling at her wondering what she had come up with this time.

"Dress up like a puppy." She said with a completely straight face causing him to laugh.

"Come on lets go talk to the ducklings I'm sure they're wondering who you are." Smiling he picked her up as he stood before setting her back on the ground. Walking in to the conference room House said, "Chase, my wife would like a word with you."

"Actually it would take several and I'm pretty sure a lot of alcohol would need to be consumed by Chase at least. Shell would probably get smashed too though," she laughed.

"What are you two talking about and what does Shell have to do with it?" Chase said perking up at the name.

"Nothing Floppy, I was just wanting to see you in a collar again," she said with a smirk as Chase turned pink.

"What do you mean again?" House questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing I just saw him with Shell. You know how she is. And before you ask I was see if the room was free, a customer wanted it," she said quickly knowing how jealous he could get.

"Chase what's she talking about?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing," he said as his face went form pink to tomato red.

"Shell, has been missing you by the way. She wanted me to tell you the next time you come by is a freebee," she said with a suggestive smirk, "and she's working tonight."

"Ok," he said softly wanting the attention to leave him and move back to Lisa.

Tired of being ignored Cameron jumped up saying, "Hi, I'm Allison Cameron."

"Hi Cameron, I'm Elizabeth House but. . ." Lisa started to say.

"You can call her Mistress. . ." House said cutting her off.

"Gregory, we've been over this I'm not a Mistress unless someone calls in sick. I don't like being a Mistress," she told him. "Call me Lisa." She said continuing her sentence from earlier.

"What exactly do you do?" Foreman asked.

"Well I work at the club downtown," she said vaguely.

"Which club?" Cameron asked.

"The Inferno," Lisa said with a bashful smile. It doesn't matter how much she likes her job or how much Greg loves the perks she gets for working there, she still hates the reaction she gets from most people when they find out.

"I don't know that club." Cameron said in confusion.

"Wait, The Inferno, as in the sex club," Foreman said in surprise.

"Sex club? Does that mean you're a hooker?" Cameron asked like in shock.

"What? NO! The only man I've ever slept with is my husband," Lisa said taken aback. Most people knew what the club was, so they knew no actual sex happened. Apparently, this girl was greener then green.

Before Lisa could say anymore House said, "No and it's not technically a sex club, idiot, no one actually has sex there unless they just pay for the room. It's basically a place for people who have fetishes or are into S&M. They can go more extreme and still be safe when they are there."

"I'm gonna let you get back to work now. I have to check on Charlie anyway, I think he might be sick," Lisa said, shifting uncomfortably before heading towards the door.

"I'll walk out with you," House said following her.

"You don't have to," she stopped half way out the door.

"I know I don't have to, I want to besides no one can say anything if I'm making out with you in the parking lot but they can if we're in my office," she gave him a small smile.

"Do they have a kid?" Cameron asked Chase after House and Lisa were out the door.

"No, Charlie is their dog. House bought him for her for one of there anniversaries. He's a really good dog," Chase said, not really knowing how to let Cameron know she's gonna be on thin ice for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ok?" He asked once they were in the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"You sure? Because I really don't want you to be by yourself if there's even a small chance you aren't."

"You're being overprotective again," she said with a small smile. "If it will make you feel better I'll call Shell and have her come over until we have to be at work."

"It will," he said leaning down to kiss her. She quickly kissed back only to pull away a few seconds later.

"Now get back to work. I don't want Richard to call me complaining that you aren't doing your job yet again," she said stepping out of the elevator and out of the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How does she have a show at a place like that? Is there an area that's like a strip club or something?" Foreman asked in confusion.

"A few of the rooms have poles but that's not what Lise does." Chase said vaguely.

"Lise? You seem to know her really well for being her husband's employee." Foreman said with suspicion.

"We're friends and I'm also friends with some of her friends. We had similar childhoods and she made House let me stay at their place for about a week when my apartment flooded so I wouldn't have to pay for a hotel. She's really sweet." He responded used to people thinking that he and Lisa were having an affair.

"He let you stay?" Foreman asked in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure she promised him something in return but like I said we're friends," Chase said shrugging. He wasn't surprised with how Foreman and Cameron were reacting. When you first met House and Lisa they seem a little off putting (mostly House) but once you get to know them a little better you find out that they are just trying to protect themselves.

"House didn't care?"

"No actually I think he's happy we're friends," He said shrugging again.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Because he knows he has help when he needs it," he said simply.

"What do you mean by that?" Foreman asked.

"Look, I'm not telling you guys anything else."

"You haven't told us anything," Cameron whined, still having tons of unasked questions.

"Exactly, I'm not breaking their trust once you do you never get it back. Just a piece of advice, don't bug House about her or you'll be fired before you can say sorry." Chase said simply.

"How do you know that?" Cameron asked unwilling to let the conversation go.

"The girl that was here before you had a major crush on him and once she found out about Lise it wasn't pretty," he told her frowning at the memories, House missed a week of work after he fired her.

"What did she do?" Foreman asked.

"She found out something she wasn't supposed to know and used it against Lisa. Look can we talk about something else if you want to know more about Lise either become friends with her or go to the show," Chase said clearly ending the conversation.

"You never told us what type of show it is," Cameron whined still knowing nothing about Houses wife.

"Then I guess you're just gonna have to go." He responded with a smirk.

"When?" Foreman and Cameron asked together.

"Tonight at 9, meet me at my place and we can all go together." he said with a smirk. If either of them showed up they would definitely be in for a surprise.

* * *

**Again please please please review!**


	2. Show Time

Ok so I finally finished this yesterday, there is a smut scene in this chapter and I was a little stuck on it. But here you guys go I hope you enjoy and if there's some specific you want to see let me know I can try to work it in. As always please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 2

Show Time

Walking into The Inferno that night was a shock to both Foreman and Cameron as they followed Chase. Both were expecting something garish or cheesy but what they found was a tastefully decorated lounge area that you would find at an up scale bar. Several people greeted Chase as he led them through the crowd and up the stairs.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Robbie Chase," The three of them heard a seductive voice call out.

"Shell, hi." Chase said with a smile.

"What are you doing here? Coming to see me I hope." She said returning the smile. "Lise, did tell you about your free time, right?"

"Of course, but first I have to take these two to Lise's room and then I'd be more then happy to go with you." He said as he continued down that hall.

"Are they Greg's new ducklings?" Shell questioned.

"Are we what?" Foreman asked.

"Ducklings, it's how House refers to us to other people," Chase said quickly. "Ok, here's the room, the show starts in about 15 minutes, there will be other people in there, and if you really want to you can stay and talk to her when the show is over. If House makes an appearance you should just leave though. See you guys tomorrow." He said leaving them for Shell.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Cameron called after him.

"Come on, let's just head in," Foreman said opening the door for her. Entering they noticed that the room looked like the observation gallery above the OR, only the windows were covered.

"There are a lot of people here." Cameron whispered to him clearly nervous.

"Common lets just sit, Chase said it starts soon so we can sit over there out of the way and we'll see what this is all about. Don't forget Cam we can always leave if you get uncomfortable." He said trying to be comforting. He thinks what can it hurt she's cute, why not play the comforting card it might pay off in the end.

"Yeah, but why wouldn't Chase tell us what she does? Why does it have to be so. . ." Cameron said trailing off. "I just House is so amazing and I don't get why he's with her she didn't seem like anything special."

"She is kinda hot Cam," as the words left his mouth she turned to gap at him.

"She's old."

"I think someone's a little green."

"Shut up" She said pouting.

"I will but only because the show is starting." Foreman said noticing that the curtains were starting to rise.

At first the lights were dim, the only thing Foreman and Cameron were able to tell is that the room below looked like a bedroom. Slowly the room brightened to reveal Lisa sitting in the corner at a small desk dressed up in a tiny pair of pink shorts and a white tank top that was almost completely see through. At the desk it looked like she was writing in a book, when suddenly she started talking to herself. "Alone and horny again." She said before making her way over to the bed. Plopping down she almost threw herself into the pillows before reaching her hand into her shorts.

"Oh wow!" Foreman said under his breath. As soon as she said alone and horny in the same sentence he knew what type of show this was going to be and Chases comment about House showing up made a lot more sense. Sparing Cameron a look she saw her hands were covering her ears and she had her eyes closed tight. He wanted to laugh but decided instead just to turn his attention back to the woman getting herself off.

In the time Foreman had been looking at Cameron, Cuddy had striped and pulled a vibrator from somewhere. She was dragging it over her shoulder, between her breasts, down her stomach and was about to slid the tip of it into her when the door suddenly burst open causing her to drop the toy.

"What is my naughty girl doing, huh? I thought I said the only one to please you was me?" House all but growled out as he stalked towards her. However once he got to her he whispered "The Ducklings are here." He grabbed her hands and slowly dragged her hands way from her body to hold them above her head in one hand. "Someone has sticky fingers." He chuckled.

"Good, to know." She said with a small laugh, "You're going to be getting a lot of questions tomorrow you know." She said softly as he made a grab for the toy that had fallen between her legs.

"I know but they can all just be jealous," he said before shoving the toy into her and turning it on without warning. Gasping she tried to arch into his touch but he wouldn't let her move.

Whimpering she said "Please."

"Please what?" He said holding the toy still knowing the vibrations would drive her insane but not get her over the edge.

"Please sir, please fuck me." She said breathlessly, trying to move along the toy only to have him pin her more fully.

"Why should I, you were more then ready to use this," he paused giving the toy a little push into her causing her to moan, "a second ago."

"Sir, I'm sorry. I just wanted it sooo badly and you weren't hear to help." She whimpered.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I do know how needed my little girl is." He said softly before pulling the toy out and tossing it to the side. He worked his pants down and got between her legs pushing in as he did. She moaned as he entered her and started thrusting roughly. House flipped them so Cuddy was on top riding him making one man in the gallery cheer; they were there to see her after all. "That's a good girl." House gasped out as she pushed both of them closer to orgasm. He loved doing this but he hated what made her enjoy it.

She was moaning loudly. He could tell she was close. He snaked his hand to her clit and started massaging it. She lost it. Lisa cried out, arching back as she came, House following right after. She fell forward after she was done and mumbled "I love you," into his chest. It was just for him no one else could hear it. The curtains were back down now but she didn't want to move.

"I love you too Lise." He said playing with her hair. "Come on lets go get dressed. I'm sure Foreman at least wanted to stick around and ask you all sorts of questions."

She laughed a little. "Shut up."


	3. Nightmares and Conversations

_A/N: So things are getting a little more serious with this chap and you start to get a look into Cuddy's past and this is majorly AU and a bit more of that is starting to come into play. There is also some slight Cameron bashing but its not really mean. Sorry it took me so long to post this. I knew this chapter I was having to step the angst up and start unveiling Cuddy's past and I wasn't quiet sure how to do this but I forced myself to sit down and write this for you guys so if it's not the best forgive me, it was writen in less then an hour. :) I'm going to try and start posting more on this and Fading Light have a lot going on between school and work and as always please review it really helps me get motivated to write. I actually only even got thinking about this again because I got a review asking me to continue a day or two ago but enough rambling on with the story. :)_

* * *

**Run Away From The Past**

**Chapter 3**

**Nightmares and Conversations**

It was 3 A.M. when House woke up to an empty bed. He frowned and started checking all the usual spots looking for Lisa. This had become the norm for them lately. He'd wake up in the middle of the night and find her doing something somewhere in the house and he'd drag her back to bed and try to get her to sleep a little more. He didn't mind doing this; he knew when he met her that she'd been damaged in the past. After all you don't find many 16 year olds working at a strip club even if she was just waitress/ bartender of sorts. He just wished he didn't have to anymore. She'd been fine for a long time before the twit that worked for him got obsessed and ruined it all.

"Lise?" he called walking into the living room seeing her curled up on the couch with Charlie. She was fighting sleep and he could tell. "Come on lets go back to bed." He said softly picking her up and carrying her. Charlie followed whining softly. He didn't like it when his masters were sad and they seemed to be sad a lot lately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron was sitting in the outer office still shocked from last night. She couldn't believe what House's wife did for a living. Who did stuff like that when they were married to a world famous doctor? Luckily for her Chase walked in. She needed answers from someone and he was the only person she thought she could get it from.

"Chase! Why didn't you warn me?" she demanded. "Do I really seem like the type of girl what wants to see another woman get herself off?" she asked not caring if she sounded like a bitch.

"No but I thought you'd want to see House if he showed up and you're the one that kept asking questions. Well guess what you got some answers." He wasn't going to tell Cameron anything and she didn't seem to get that. Lisa was his friend and he didn't want a repeat of a few months ago.

"I didn't get answers I just got more questions." She huffed. "Why does she do that? I'm sure House makes more than enough money to support the two of them. There's no reason for her to act like a whore." Chase just glared at Cameron not trusting himself to speak at the moment.

"If you don't shut up I will tell House what you said and you will get fired." Chase wasn't going to let anyone bad mouth Lisa. She'd been through more shit then Cameron could probably even imagine. He wasn't going to let a naïve little goody two shoes ruin the little progress Lisa had been able to make.

At that Cameron just went back to focusing on her paper work. She didn't know what to say after that. Things stayed awkward until Foreman came in and started to chat with Chase about the show and asked him what exactly he did with Shell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't want you to go to work today." Lisa whimpered softly. She was standing in front of the door not letting him leave. "Please? You don't have a patient. You could stay." She hadn't talked to him about it yet but her nightmares were getting worse and last night's had been bad. She was actually surprised that she hadn't woken him.

"Lise I need to go." He said softly hugging her. She took it as an opportunity to jump into his arms and wrap her legs around his waist. She wasn't going to let him go.

"No you don't. Stay with me, Richard will understand just tell him it's me." She whimpered softly hugging him tightly. "I dreamed about HIM last night." She said softly close to crying. "Please, Gregory." She whimpered using his first name. She rarely ever called him by his first name.

"Alright." He whispered in her ear. "Alright, I'll stay. I'm not going anywhere today Lise." He said and carried her over to the couch as she started to cry. He couldn't do anything but hold her. He knew that nothing he said would make the tears stop any faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lying on the bench in the library was normal for her. It was quiet there and more importantly her father wasn't there. She already had enough bruises from him and his friends she didn't need any more. She always wished she could get away but the chances of having to do worse things always stopped her.

"Hey kid, we're closing you need to leave." Had it already been that long already? She thought.

She walked as slow home as she could dreading going into her house. Reaching the door she paused after taking a deep breath she opened it.

"Where the fuck were you? You know what it doesn't matter get up to your room now." Slowly up the stairs she went dreading her room, ordering her up there meant someone was waiting for her and she hoped to God it wasn't HIM. See every day was the same for her. She got home got sent to her room, then she got used and her dad got paid.

"Lise, it's just a dream. Shh, it's ok, it was just a dream. You're with me." House said loudly while shaking her gently. She'd fallen asleep again shortly after they moved to the couch. He couldn't help but smile slightly when she jumped awake because if she was awake she wasn't reliving anything.

"Greg?" She asked burying her face into his stomach. She was scared and she hated that the dreams had come back. It wasn't fair. She'd finally just been happy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly knowing that she wouldn't want to but asking anyway. He knew what happened but she'd never talk. He found out what had happened from her talking in her sleep. He hoped that she'd finally talk to him one day though. He wanted to help her but there was only so much he could do without knowing the whole story.

"No." she said softly into his stomach shaking her head. She didn't want to talk; she didn't even want to think.

"Was it about HIM?" he asked unconsciously rubbing the scar said man gave her. She didn't answer. She just started crying. It didn't matter how long it was since she had seen HIM last, he still scared her into tears.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**_


End file.
